Let's be Typical(DRIBBLE)
by Doodly Woodly
Summary: Gonna make up as I go from chapter. So let's be Typical shithead.
1. Dribble a bit

**(Updated)**

* * *

Being blasted away, watching your family turn into absolute ash is a very life changing experience. Holding the thermos with the very thing that almost kill you, is a very tempting to destroy and kill the ghost within.

But something is wrong.

Something is very very wrong.

Why does the flame seem to glow in demonic light?

Why does it look like something that burn within my core?

Something so familiar?

_"Remember Daniel, this isn't what I want you the most. This is the stake of the world."_

Why do I remember that? Why is this memory coming out of me which I never have experience?

_"Remember little me, something is going to be very confusing. But we made a deal in that alternative future"_

What deal?

What do you mean?

_"Good question. You should ask Dan. There is something they…. We did, that is very stupid before the whole Dan thing."_

_"You won't remember but when the time is right, you will."_

_**"Ask the question."**_

"What did you _do?_ **Dan**" Danny asked to the ghost responsible for the fiery destruction round him.

Dark Danny looks up from his position after being released. His demonic red seems brighter around the flame. His body couldn't stand up after receiving double ghostly wail. Lying on the rubble after being released from the thermos, rips everywhere from aftermath, weakening slowly. Then he chuckles quietly "…_Dan_? What silly nickname did you gave me?" Amused Dark Danny.

Standing in front of Dark Danny dubbed as Dan, is Danny in his human form. Clothes rips around his shoulder, burn on his chest from the explosion, hands burning from the heated thermos. All in all, Danny looks like someone who is going to faint soon enough. Dan amuse himself that he would have destroy himself in the past by watching his own past self burning in these chemical flames. Wouldn't that be funny? Created from lab and then ended in chemical fire.

Shadowed by flame, Dan couldn't see his own young face but his own sky-blue eyes. It seems like the flame burning so high behind his past self that it could claim them soon but even so, Danny repeat his question but with "what deal did you make?" in soft somber voice. Like in trance from far months, his only purpose was to ask the question. Something is making him only focus on this question. As if it would answer why the future looks so apocalypse and so desert, but never touch amity park at all.

Dan darkened from the lack of response from his own impulsive self "Did I finally break you? Your sanity? As I have told you. I am Inevitable." Shouting the last sentence, Dan only reply was the surrounding burning sound. Frustrated with the lack of respond, Dan stand up with difficulty and walked toward Danny. While walking, Dan talked with each sentence being agitated further. "I expected you to cry in anger and fight with me so that I can beat you down even in this stage. I expected tears, denial, anger but all I see in you is APATHY."

Holding his former future self, eyes blazing in fury, Dan scream in Danny's face "I EXPECT YOU TO FEEL SOMETHING FOR OUR FORMER FAMILY BUT YOU DON'T EVEN REACTION LIKE HOW MY FORMER HUMANITY DID!" huffing from it, Dan spoke in low livid voice "my human self did before. At least I did before." Tightening his grip, he finally looks at Danny apathy eyes "I WOULD DESTROY THE PEOPLE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT" Finally Danny face is illuminated by Dan blazing eyes, only for Dan to see a familiar symbol with familiar eyes.

It looks like Dan finally reach insanity as he starts manically laugh loudly. His manic laughter spread all around amity park as citizen of amity park looks in the blazing Nasty burger. Whatever it was, amity park knows that the phantom menace, their hero, their public enemy number 1, their very own ghost has failed. They hope that phantom at least saved the victim or victims because whoever there got the unfortunate side will be left with only charred bones as they all call for help to handle the blazing flames that brighten the night.

Danny could only shed tears that been blacken with the ashes flowing around this heated frenzy.

* * *

Vlad came as fast as he could after hearing the news.

He came to amity park is for one reason only. That is to see the remain himself and confirm the ridiculous truth about the deaths of Fenton family.

It seems so demonic for him to only look for the Fenton family ashes but for someone who is obsessed with Maddie Fenton, he could not accept it. He can't accept it. World seem so irrelevant, as he looked at the charred remains of the 6 victims. Everything is irrelevant but those remains.

They mock him for not accepting it. They mock him for being too late. Sure, he would let jack to burn away but Maddie? Jasmine? Daniel? He can't. Looking at the last two remain, he can only piece in his head that there was probably a ghost attack. An attack that would doom them.

Daniel surely must have defended the two imbecile and made him stay. As usual that Fentons would be draw to the attack and probably hit something to make the explosion. Surely, it must have been that. It was only the logical explanation. But his mind can't add up the fact why jasmine would be there or why the remain seem to line up so perfectly when it should be flown away from the blast. Unless it's not jasmine remains, and she is still out there or maybe they must have been in wrong place at the wrong time.

The fact that jasmine is alive was dashed after receiving the report that he has gotten in his office. They have officially declared deceased in the Nasty Burger explosion. He can't handle it. Drinking the third rum he consumes as he kept staring at the paper that he places on his desk, it can't make sense! Maddie and Jack, he could understand but Daniel's two other friends, an English teacher and Jasmine? No, he couldn't. if it is some sort of parents meet up, then the other two teens wouldn't come. And if the teens were having a meet up, then the parents and teacher wouldn't even show up. They would have taken that meeting at Casper High probably talking about Daniel future. Foggy with alcohol, he only realizes that Daniel wasn't declared death. "What…" exclaimed Vlad as he skims through the papers once more. That means… that means…

"Daniel is still out there…"

No. Then where is Daniel? He can't even feel a trace of his ecto-signature. Not at the explosion site nor anywhere at amity park. He, like a normal human being, thought the worse.

As he ponders, he tries to piece clues on Daniel whereabout till he has the worst conclusion. Wide eyes with the conclusion, he doesn't want to say it. But it is the only possible explanation. He whimpered as he spoken the cursed sentence "Impossible… He… he couldn't have faded_ away_?"

There isn't any concrete evidence that halfa like them could just faded. Even… even his clone was reducing to goo and left the puddle. Only one time did one of them just faded away and that is the one that wasn't properly finished. It was almost perfect. It gotten everything visual right but then once it's out, it couldn't survive the first second and just faded away. Vlad could only remember the visual fear in that clone eyes and their hand reaching out for him. It was a failure, but Vlad do not want to see that happen again. The other four is still in process. Most are failure but the last one seems promising; he did add something special on that one. It almost brings a smile on his face. Almost.

Right now, right here, Vlad must focus on the culprits that cause this and end their afterlives. Not 1 ghost would have that much power to cause such damage. Most would just create some chaos, but no lives were taken till now.

Ring ring

Vlad stopped his scheming and turn to look at the ringing phone. In no mood to put off any business deal nor at his condition, he end the call right away. He refill another glass and was going to continue his scheming but then one of the ghost secretary phase into his office. Vlad whipped around and aim at the secretary with his charged-up blast "Didn't I told you that I would be busy at this hour?!"

Looking at the frightened ghost with his blazing eyes, Vlad made another comment on their slack up in threatening voice "And what was the phone call that you have to redirect to my office?"

The secretary made an EEP! and explain their action. Vlad widened his eyes and re-absorb his blast "What?! That was from the local police? Why would they want from me? That makes no sense." Straightening his dress shirt and move his un-tie hair from his face, moving away from his desk. He slowly marches to the secretary while whispering "Pray the dairy King, do the local police force want with me?" Rising his head to look directly to the secretary ghostly eyes with his own blazing ones and scream "_WHEN THEY ALREADY FAILED ME?!_" Then the secretary spoke one name that would make Vlad 100 times more sober than he is now.

"Daniel? What about Daniel?"

"He's _alive!_?"

* * *

**3 month later**

"Daniel this isn't what you should be doing"

"Aw come on Vlad! Let's do a little makeover!"

"Honestly, I don't want your strange sense of fashion. Like that clown coat you beg me to buy"

"HEY! No dissing the coat! And you told me you want to buy something for me"

"I didn't expect the coat from you…"

Vlad sitting in his very expensive chair and look at his predicament of clothing he was forced to wear. You would think that Vlad went into Mid-life crisis but no he's very content with his 30s self and his suit. Right now, 3 months away from the accident, he is preparing to see the horror show of his own hair being restyle. He looks down on the current suit he's wearing. Wearing a smooth black dress shirt fully buttoned up, follow on top of the shirt is grey silk vest with 4 buttons. The vest itself has a deep V-line that you wouldn't see when you cover it up with a jacket. He was pursued to put an old white pants from 3 years ago that gave him ache for the previous wearer. Who is not here. Or will never ever be here.

To be honest, His outfit gave him a somber look with the outfit previous history. He couldn't remove the clothing from his property. It would just admit defeat. Pushing history aside, He do looks good in this suit. It would look perfect with the jacket laying await in the chair. He might need a little trim with how much his hair grown. And getting rid of that dyed black hair piece.

"And we're DONE!"

Danny finally exclaim with pride as he looks on his very latest project on Vlad hair. Using his strength, he pushed the chair, Vlad currently sitting on, to the nearest mirror. In a dramatic pose, Danny show off with his work on Vlad hair with huge TA-DA!

Shocked with what Vlad can say a ridiculous look on him, he tries to gently reject "Daniel… that looks great and all but…" Vlad grimace as he examines his hair. Danny only look at Vlad by the mirror with a wide smile. Vlad could only smile to lessen the blow as he said, "it looks ridiculous." Danny seem un-phase with the reject but only widen his smile as he pushes Vlad "come on wear the jacket! I'm dying to see the look!" Vlad quietly laugh uneasily and put on the pearl white jacket to complete the look. Vlad mentally criticized look as something a very typical look of a villain. It didn't help that his eye bags and eyeliner Danny put further the look. His usual look of a ponytail is all fluffed up, his slicked back is not so slick with some hair Strand curl upward. That's not counting the additional bang he gotten, all fluffed up to create volume. His usual silvery hair color is clash with one line of dyed black. His sideburns curling upward made him look a bit insane with slightly unkempt hair. Finishing the look with his black shirt, white suit and black shoes. It looks too silly like a cartoon made in 2006 where villain would be wearing some crazy clothing to look out of norm. Vlad is not of those villains who keep harassing teens with their plan. Why do Vlad feel ironic wind pass through him? Maybe he is losing it with the recent development especially Daniel.

"Daniel, it's not that I don't appreciate that you have taken an interest on new style of fashion other than the usual style of yours." Facing away from mirror, he made a concerned face "I don't think you should take it out on me." Danny wide smile slowly turn into frown but nevertheless he shrugs off "oh well, maybe I have been a bit too far on the fashion style. But Vlad, No one would diss your outfit" Danny push on with his advance but in the end, Vlad reject it. "Now Daniel, I know you been coping by…styling. The outfit is great. Hairstyle not so much. I rather prefer the usual business attire I have."

Rejected, Danny sunk to the chair facing toward the ceiling. Vlad just shake his head and fix his hair. Vlad thought that when he found Daniel in police station, Daniel would be in a stage of depression for long time. It was strange how Daniel bounce back from his stage after 1 month of sulking and then started to wear white shirt with sleeves and collar modified to have checked pattern with white pants and converse shoe as his usual daily outfit. Not only that he has cut his hair mop to a quiff hairstyle with the top having dyed blond. Vlad can only tell himself that it is a better look than the dark and gloomy look on that month where Daniel only wore the black turtleneck cotton shirt with grey cargo pants and gloves. Daniel let his hair grow to the point, it so messy you can count 10 spikes on horizontal view. He didn't let the back hair like he did with his ghost form but all and all, with his eye bags, Daniel look like an emo. It is a vast improvement from that previous look and frankly Vlad rather have Daniel current style than that.

"I need a new haunt"

"What?" Vlad look at Danny like he is on drug. "you can't have a new haunt. Amity park is yours" argued Vlad. Danny doesn't even look away from the ceiling and what Danny said next shook Vlad's core. "Nah, I rather have a brand-new haunt. Without my family there, it just a painful memory. And let's be honest here Amity park is like penny to me now because it has no value there. Other than Valerie there." Danny finally look straight to Vlad eyes and said "You can have it. Not Valerie. Amity park will always think of me as a monster, not a hero. And GIW is not going to make anything better." Vlad stutter at the finality of Danny's tone and only seem to feel anger at Daniel "You're going to give it all up because some toddler in white suit frame you for murder and not doing ANYTHING back" Danny look confuse as he said "I thought you be happy after renouncing my way of being hero and Amity Park like you always want to. Is something wrong Vlad?" Vlad wanted to face palm so hard right now because honestly there is no denying that he truly wanted Daniel to renouncing his heroic way, but this is going against Danny core. "BECAUSE you will be unstable from not following your core. You would be truly be gone if you continue like this" Vlad raised his voice to truly show the horror of not following your obsession. "Not only, will you be unstable, but you would be slowly dying from lack of motivation to continue. I rather NOT see you melt or faded away because of some setback. And it IS serious when halfa lose their core. You… you would be in capable to even defend yourself"

Danny raise his hand to silent Vlad "I'm not going against my core. Protecting is what I do, and I protect my family, friends and myself. But I have myself now. That's why I want to move away from Amity Park. Everything Dangerous is there and I… will probably live in a city or something, safe from it. And There's nothing you can do about it." Danny said with a determine look, just asking Vlad to question it. Vlad only sign with resolve "And what about Ms. Grey? She knows of this?" Danny turning away just confirm Vlad suspicion. "Look Valerie knows I'm just going away from this place. Not how long. But I'll keep her in contact." Vlad just listen that statement with just somber look. "Do you know where you are going?" Vlad asked.

Danny look at Vlad with his back facing Vlad and state with most determine voice "Jump City."

.

.

.

Vlad just burst out in laughter. "HEY! It's not funny" said the blushing Danny as he realized how stupid the city name sound.

* * *

**dribble dribble dribble**

**It's so typical fic**


	2. hitting the ground

**Sorry for the late update. I just donno what to do with this chapter, **

**but I remember this is just dribble fic. Whelp then, here you go.**

* * *

Blue sky and white clouds passing through the peaceful sky, it's so peaceful that you will fall asleep under those sky and feel cool breeze.

Well. Danny can't even sleep on this tin can plumping through the sky or as people would call it stylish freefalling (No they don't.) What insane minds would even relax in this stupid plane. The idiots next to him do. Sleeping so much without a care for the world, Danny just feel tiny bit jealous of them.

_"Why would Vlad, freaking billionaire who owns a castle and a resort in in middle of nowhere, wants me to take economy class to California?" _Danny can't even wrap around this fact but then…

"_of course, it's probably a payback from that re-styling_" Frankly, Danny thinks that it's not bad of a look for Vlad whom were harassing him everyday in the past. "_You would think for some guy having a vampire getup as his ghost form, would appreciate some villainous look._" Danny start smirking "_Then again, his usual style of clothing already scream supervillain if it weren't for the supposed business trips he takes or the fact that he is a multi-__millionaire_" Which bring back to the case of staying in this ticking time bomb that can fly, Danny still need to procrastinate at least 2 hours to get to California.

Why is Danny freaking out in a plane when he used to pilot a actual spaceship and Fenton Specter before? Well this is the first time Danny ever let someone other than him, his family and friends to pilot. He is NOT scare of the fact someone who is piloting this heavy potato flinging through the sky, can screw up a commend and cause a fall from the thousand feet of his own death. Danny humor this with an invading though of "_it would be funny to actually be ended by something as normal as this. With just a little bang at the end." _Ah. Bad thoughts. Go away. I'm not going to laugh at this depressing joke. Let's think of something else, what about that one time that a Dad lookalike came out and ate a vegetarian sandwich? which is a contrast from fudge-loving Dad. What a weird family gene even from century ago.

Speaking of his family, there isn't that much of Fenton Family now, other than his aunt Alicia and Grandpa Fenton. But there is not much of family communication or a reunion. Aunt Alicia seem to just hate his Dad as much as Vlad except Dad actually dislike her back. Then again, Mom did visit Aunt Alicia on the anniversary of her divorce. "_Maybe she's always bitter on her marriage while seeing mom being in happy marriage_." Now, Danny don't judge Aunt Alicia. Knowing his own mom, she probably wanted to comfort her sister but gave off a condensing vibe. Jazz did get that psycho-analogist from somewhere. He never did see Grandpa Fenton, did he? He did remember how Dad used to tell him how he didn't get a pony. Maybe because he is also someone who seen too much, he can't even judge Grandpa Fenton at all but only respect for his service. There's something wet on his face. No, no, it's just sweat. I swear.

"Don't judge yourself."

Danny whip around to see one of female passenger who is so not asleep on the plane. "What?" exclaim Danny. Not an important person but a mid-age woman who just look at him with a little frown. "I know that look from anywhere" whispered the woman. The woman lamented "look whatever happen, thing do get better. Even if you lost someone, you could still be happy." Danny respond with questioning look but kept quiet. "Yeah. I might be a stranger, little pup. All I'm saying is that if you want to be better, you may have to take baby steps. Isn't that why you're here in this hunk of junk?" Danny chuckled. Wiping the sweat away with his one hand, Danny replied to the woman "Sorry but I'm just scouting out to California for a little me time. Not that I appreciate a little pep talk, but I wouldn't be living there anyway." The woman quietly laughs "So, you're telling me a 14 years old kid goes to California, the golden state with their fair share of movies and wine to have a little me time?" giving Danny a knowing look. Danny gave his own smug knowing look

"more likely than you think, old lady."

"Well excuse you."

Interrupting their silly banter, "Well Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at California, where you can meet Hollywood star or go to Las Vegas for your own enjoyment. Please buckle up for the departure." With that announcement, Danny and the woman bid their farewell. _"Funny how time goes so quick like that… too quick for a two hour."_

Leaving the airport with his new passport, Danny never thought that Vlad would prepare this legit passport with different name on it for him to go spread his wing. Having a little flashback, It looks like Vlad have some experience with this sort of thing.

[_"What the hell did you do to my ID?" holding the shiny new passport Danny hold on to, staring at new photo that is paste on it. Vlad step forward and put his hand on his shoulder. "I figure you would need a new identity other than Daniel James Fenton." Vlad proudly show Danny his new ID card with different birthday. "Look, I even made an ID card for you. You still have your old identity such as school record and your delayed birthday but name change is a simple matter after making me as your guardian." Danny tense after hearing this, it sounds like Vlad made all those plans way ahead. That can't be true. He didn't somehow cause the accident after facing the culprit who create it. Right? "After all, I still am a good friend in the eyes of jack. Seeing as he put my name as the next guardian." Relaxed Danny after it's clear that it's not even Vlad's fault. Still… it's seemed too smooth. Too quick to be fact, was Vlad already prepare all this when Danny join his side? That is creepy and possessive. But that explain the personalized room with different interest. Did Vlad had a child of his own? Because he's SO not into spy movie even if it's really good. Danny then look at his new name and just... wasn't that impressed with it._

_"But Vlad, why the heck would you change my name to Dannie Freddie Miller?"_

_Vlad just look at Danny and simply say "Don't Ask"_]

Danny just shook off the weird topic since it's all solved anyway. Thinking of how to get to the city, Danny thought of taking off with his own ghost power, but He called a taxi and told his destination. He's here to scout the location, not to go off with his power and start making appearances. He got to get an apartment around Jump city. Ugh. Thinking of it, why is a city called jump city? I guess it's better than an Amity Park's park.

* * *

"Well, Silly name or not it looks quite nice"

As Danny breaths in the fresh new air that is litter with smog and city-smell. Oddly enough, it feels way too much like home and the city seem to welcome him with a nice scenery. His core seems to response well with the new surroundings as it sent a new wave of surge of power causing his eyes flash green. "Well, thank god I have the sunglasses or that wouldn't help at all." exclaim Danny as he tips his dark sunglasses further in his face. Currently wearing his usual modified white shirt with now black pants and converse shoe. His dyed blond quiff following flow of the winds.

_'Now I need a street that a renting decent apartment which isn't too fancy nor too shabby. Now, that is a hay in a needle stack' _Walking around, Danny found some interesting places such as, decent pizza place, some library nearby, Jump High, a lone island and a ridiculously large park. Some might say it's a decent city to live in if it weren't for…

"Hey punk. You look new, want some protection?" said by some shady dude in dark corner. He looks like that typical shady dude in cartoon. Looks like some typical plot to get the protagonist to do some heroic stuff, oh but Danny isn't here to do some heroic stuff. It still hurt to do some heroic stuff but that doesn't mean he can't troll them. flipping his hair and putting his cockiest smile, Danny replied with a scoff "No. Why would I trust a shady dude hiding in an alley way" The shady dude glare in response and turn around to leave but with a warning "Look here, your attitude will get you in trouble someday. And by someday I meant soon enough, I was just being nice." Then he left.

Danny only response was "That was some 6-grade childish stuff I ever seen. Even Dash do better than that." This city has some problematic thug, something that is easily to finish. Either the task force is too lazy, or they are being focus somewhere else.

"Welp, not my problem"

Then Danny just walk away from a potential situation that could have expand chapter but nope this is new Danny. You could say, FUN DANNY.

_'Now what did Vlad said that was too amusing? Oh yeah, I would have to go to Jump High soon enough' _Danny stop his scout in front of a tattoo shop. He looked at the gloves on his hand and thought about how the school wouldn't allow him wearing this much coverage. He probably gotten away with his hair but not his glove. "…I should probably start covering the scar on my hands" as Danny look at the tattoo shop and went in. "Vlad won't like this… but since when did I care about his opinion?" smirking, Danny wonder if the tattooist wouldn't be too shocked with his scar.

"Hey, can I make appointment about hand tattoos and maybe… sleeve tattoo?"

The tattooist looks at Danny and scan him. Displeased, Tattooist thought it's one of those kids that follows trend and probably don't have enough money. "Going to cost you kid. But you're too young to have tattoo"

"No problem on the cost. Just if you can cover as much as you could in short time."

Now that just made tattooist a bit suspicious. What kid want a full coverage tattoo on his arms and hands? But once Danny remove his gloves, that gave tattooist a grim expression. "Now Kiddo, where the hell did you get those scars?" Danny just look at his hands fill scar from holding the thermos and burns from flame. Danny give funny look and said "Well I'm too clumpy to even hold a pot of hot water" All the tattooist give was unconvinced look.

Well, Danny guessed that he might need to make appointments with this fellow tattooist. Rather than risk other people to look on his body, he would prefer that this one would not go gossip. Why do you ask? Before Danny take his trips, he wonders how to convince the soon-to-be-his school why he needs the gloves. So, he did his research and ta-da! A tattoo is a good enough reason to keep his glove if the school don't want to tarnish their reputation. He might be a D student, doesn't mean that he's stupid. The artist just gave him his number and a task to pick out an art to put on his hands. This way both can communicate freely and nicely. _'This Kid better not be in serious trouble. Looking at his scar, he probably wants to cover the horrible abuse he probably has. Whatever, at least I get a decent income source.' _The tattooist looks at Danny retreating form as Danny expressly tell him his thanks, He replied "No problem kid. Just call me whatever design strike you fancy. Call me Spence." All Danny could give is his easily brighten smile and his thanks again. Spence grimaced '_This better not get me in trouble._'

Getting out of the tattoo shop, Danny save the number in his new phone. "Well, that solve the issue of the gloves. I guess a full body tattoo would help hide my scars from the old razzle dazzle." Danny give a deep thought on changing his current style in the future if he ever needs to keep his appearance. While he was thinking of a new fashion style, he was walking around the city.

He passes by number of small-time shops such as, number of clothing shops, beach shops, some cafés, restaurants and some book cafés. Along the way, Danny been ignoring all the small-time thugs which seem to keep harassing him and other by-passer. _'For a city along the coast side, they seem to have a lot of gangs. That's embarrassing._' Thought Danny. And then a genius idea struck him of his new personal fashion style. Danny start thinking that what if… He can look like a gangster-type punk that would help away the attentions. He will be not be so suspicious with all these thugs around because the police around seem to not look at these thugs around. Heck! Danny even saw a police officer look away when one of those poor by-passers gotten their harassment.

Danny begin to smile as he starts forming some half-ass plan to get those attention away. If anyone was to ever see his thoughts process, they would say that the plan is stupid and would just add the attention. But no one here have that type of ability here right now. Jump city is just a regular city with some regular crimes which Danny appreciate. There's no ghost taking his attention, there's no supernatural being in a lamp around here that would made him think twice on his wording. As of now, Danny can freely talk without looking his back of a certain genie ghost. He even takes his time exploring this city which would bore the reader anyway for it has no plot value. No Ghost, no trouble, no taunting, no people looking at Danny with those sympathy eyes, no rubbles of the former Nasty burger. Just Danny appreciating his soon-to-be new life in this city.

And that's how he realizes that he still must finish his high school in Jump City. There's no way Vlad will let this teenager uneducated on his watch or even let him get a job on a bookshop like Danny planned to do.

* * *

**Hey. I give you some power over what I do with the school chapter.**

**Like what Danny gonna join? school team? a nerd club?**

**Give me some suggestions.**

**I'll try putting some in this little water.**

**Hopefully It won't defy physic and burn.**

**It's typical school time.**


	3. It spreads quite nicely

**Ugh. I always suck at starting thing but good in-between.**

* * *

.

"What do you mean I have to go to Jump High?!"

Vlad start rubbing his eyes as ponder why this 14-year-old expected to go into new city with no basic high school education and just start working for his half-life or why he even thinks of doing that when he can do what Vlad did. Finish his degree and become a CEO of a business empire… well not exactly that but you get the picture.

"Look Daniel, I can't even put a good word on you to even reject basic education" Vlad said this after looking straight at Danny eyes. He raises his hand to his chest and follow up with "I'm your CURRENT guardian and I can't just let you go to a new city without letting you finish high school. It's a basic requirement." Danny just got even more mad as rebellious teenage as he is, replied "Well why can't you just say that I finish my school and I can start my new life?" Danny flaps around his arm as if his idea is genius.

.

Vlad just grimace and retort with "Well I'm NOT above the law! No matter how influential I am, I can't just let you go around as a dropout. It wouldn't make sense!" Vlad Just breath in and said calmly "Why don't you just take Jump high and make a new identity to your name? It would far more authentic than just a dropout and working underage. Plus, it will give you more credit than a fake ID." Danny, even though mad, can't help but take the advice to heart. He does think that what Vlad suggest is a decent idea. But for him to go through another school life of not knowing anyone there, is just something that stress him out and he doesn't even know why.

"I'll… I'll think about it" as Danny start making his leave, Vlad just hope that the notion of underage teen working forever after moving to a new city is ridiculous, can get through his head.

.

.

Vlad knows a positive change is needed what's with the changes Daniel goes through wouldn't just disappear after a couple month. It just seems better to let him figure a way rather than sending him to therapy.  
He remembers his own sessions too. He shuffles his ties as uncomfortable memories of the sessions rise again. That no good of a Doctor in red suit didn't help with his misery.  
It just made him angry that a fake doctor took advantage of his own misery for her own gain. He remembered that pain within him just twist and turns as idea of his own ex-best friend leaving him and took his love was absurd.  
He fought with the doctor in red and accuse her of not knowing a single psychology. He's not stupid.  
He got into university of Wisconsin and have been forced to take some psychology course for his double major.

Of course, the letter had to arrive late as always.

Being informed of their marriage without even breaking the news of their relationship just broke him. The fact that the Red Doctor is right, and I have lost.

The Red Doctor mocked him that their relationship must have happened after my accident and that jack was never my friend. The audacity of that is humiliating, as is of my own breakdown. Always draining him to dry and drown in darker depths.

.

Leaving the hospital, was the first step of his success and many more.

.

Although It took him years with trial and error, to get him of this force. It never felt better when he finally made his first takeover of the hospital, and that he could finally remove that doctor with the complaints he gained from other patients and his own authority.  
He never been so proud to do that. To gain power and remove those idiots. It is his proudest moment. And now, He never heard of this doctor and her companion.

Feeling nostalgic of that time, he wonders how that psychologist doctor can handle such cold environment. It just chills him, how a hospital let that deranged psychopath in with those patients.  
It didn't help that his ghost form also adopts that hairstyle, which is ridiculous of its own, but it still reminded him of his first conquest.

Looking out the window, Vlad sees Daniel making his visit to amity park again. Probably to seek comfort from his own. Hopefully, Ms. Grey can let him see reason and favor my way.

.

.

.

When did Daniel grow out his hair in his ghost form? That's another weird change from ever-surprising youngster.

* * *

Danny is in conflict.

Danny is desperate.

Danny don't know why he is so desperate to leave amity park.

It doesn't make sense.

_It is his territory._

Pushing away his ghostly urges, Danny still think his idea is better than Vlad. What do you expect? He always foiled Vlad's plan… _with backups. _ Danny continue to push that urges away, why of all time do his urges have to grow stronger? He never has this.

_You never notice it, you were fulfilled. You were satisfied. But now it's gone. I want another one. _

No. no. no. Danny start to speed up toward amity park. He still in his hazmat suit but he wa_nts a new one. _

_Let's not follow the logic and swim in this moment. _

_Danny giggled and his eyes glowing a bit brighter while he starts to do some acrobatic in the air._

_ Now isn't it nice? Let's go home. _

_Heheheheheheh. There are still some people to protect. Let's create a new one. Let's make a new on-_

NO. Danny shook his head as he pushes those needs away. He's not the same as before. Something happens in that ashes. He doesn't remember. He just has these pushing urges to do something new, make something new, go somewhere new. That's why he goes to jump city, it quells that. It just happened 2 months ago when he was just perfectly fine with brooding a little more because he deserves it. He resumes his floating toward amity park as he reminisces 2 months ago.

He was just with Valerie 2 months ago, brooding and sulking. Val is just helping along the way, she just sulks differently, like the amount of physical training. Damn, that was a surprise to know that she works out. Guess before the ghostly suit, she has to get better somehow. Not to mention her former part-time in Nasty burger, giving her a lot of time for that strength workout. Danny? Danny sulk around by gaming but that's too painful, so walking around would be nice if it weren't for the familiarity of his former hangout.

Probably how it drove him away to further downtown to see Val just swinging around the bar and gaining another scar on his face. Much to Valerie's embarrassment, getting kicked by a woman going Ferris wheel around the bar is a great conversation starter. Danny can't lie that having to work on his human form is different than his usual ghostly training. Entering new level of closeness with Valerie from the daily workout, is fun in a way.

"_Damn Daniel, I never knew how much you suck. I thought you would be much better runner than me from all that running from Dash._" Is still something that just flare his core. Danny don't know why but just doing those little workout (_run, squat, push up, damn it Danny don't you dare quit) _somehow improve his mood even if it still remind him of Sam raw physical ability, it's different when you actually see some progress then just coming out with perfect fitness. Just those painful throats hurt from gasping for air after a run, the painful ache but rewarding feeling when you did what you thought impossible, like doing 10 push up. Was I proud? HELL YEA.

"_Danny, not that I appreciate your emo look. But also, as sport clothing? Nah boi we're going shopping for extra. you're getting a bra if you complaint_" Danny amusingly scoff at the memory where he went to the mall with Valerie. In that state, he wore black long-sleeve turtle-neck sweater with black gloves follow with a dark grey baggy combat pants and full black Roddick causal shoe. Having a very messy spikey raven hair with dark circle eyes. He couldn't help but feel sort of ridiculous wearing that before.

It was all emo-goth lookalike with a side touch of Kim possible outfit. It was supposed to help cover up his scar especially the scars on his hands. Short sleeve won't do because of the curved scars on the upper arms. Really, Danny is fill with battle scar but those faded away fast while bigger and larger scars tend to stay.

Man, All the sport outfit that Val made me try. Like that ridiculous legging that leaves no room on Danny's crotch that he has to request a short with it. In that trip, Danny end up with three different black leggings that goes with 3 red,blue,yellow shorts and a long sleeve grey shirt with a sleeveless jacket that have matching colour with the shorts. Honestly, it made Danny look like a street fighter.

Danny should really get to amity park, but he seems to laze around the sky, slowly going toward it. It helps him think a bit of Vlad's suggestion. The fact that he wants to move and create a life for himself as 14 years old is hard to do when said guardian can just supply him for his own half-life. It would make him dependent to Vlad and he could use it as leverage to further his own agenda. Knowing Vlad, He would use it, which is why it's weird that Vlad of all people suggest changing school so that he could finish his schooling and then be independent. He finally got what he wanted the most, Danny, and he wants to throw it away? That's seem fishy. He won't be fool twice of Vlad's goodwill. It was Vlad's goodwill that somehow twisted Dan.

But

It is selfish of him to blame it all on Vlad.

Would he be able to do it?

He doesn't know. Danny never determine to set thing in white and black view now. It would be rude to undermine future Vlad's help. He can't. Not when he sees a silver of change.

Landing down and changing back, Danny look at his self in nearby pond and wonder if he's going through changes too fast. Looking at his image, He doesn't even look the same as his old self. For all the cosmetic change, His eyes still look the same. Distant, cold blue eyes staring back at him. He can see his old self if he squints. Brighter baby blue with stars in his eyes overshadowed with the distant blues. He stares for quite a while then shook off. He waited by the path because Valerie usually use the path for jog.

And then He wait.

Valerie was just doing her regular jog up the hill to strengthen her core till she sees a particular boy with bleached blond quiff hairstyle. She smirked as she speeds up her little jog to meet this fellow boy.

"Danny. I thought you would be sightseeing in that new city of yours. Miss me too much?" Danny look back at Valerie and smiled. "No way Val, City is great. I might have a tattoo later after moving there."

Valerie quirk her eyebrow and frown. "Moving? I thought you just went for a vacation rather than living there." Valerie start glaring at Danny, she pokes at Danny's chest and huffed "Don't think you are getting off this workout David or as if you would like to be call Dannie." Danny chuckled nervously. Danny hold her waist as he starts leading Valerie to a nearby cafe. "Let's hang out for a little bit. I have something to talk about."

Valerie raise an eyebrow on that gesture. It's not like Danny to lead her somewhere to talk, when they are in a perfectly good dense forest to talk about whatever he got bothered by. Huffed, Valerie smile and responded, "Alright but you're paying Mr. typical rich white kid. Don't think I don't remember the ridiculous amount of weird clothing you bought during the sport-clothes-shopping trips." Danny just widen his little smile a little more. "Well Miss, we better get you a proper caffeine for this fine morning."

"Danny, it's 12 in the afternoon."

"Like I say, a fine morning."

Walking to the café, they catch up on the brief trip that Danny went. The fact that Danny finally get in a plane gives Valerie a laugh, those little trips to tattoo shop, and his exploration. Valerie is just glad that Danny is finally walking around with a slight bounce rather than the dragging of his feet as if the weight of the world just slotted in his shoulder. Fixing his posture was the first thing Valerie did, Danny have such a poor back concern and never stand straight. And then his hair cut short to remove that messy rat-nest of hair, the fashion was never hers nor was the blond hair dye. It is all Danny.

Sometime in those little suspicion and doubt of her never-ending side job, she wonders that Danny was taken over by a ghost and then have him change his personality or something but it's not. It's still Danny, feels like Danny, even his eyes seem to magical clean his eyebags which Valerie is sure to kill to have that whatever product Danny is using. Being a girl is a tough job, seeing someone having a sudden but expected glow up out of nowhere is sure way to fire questions after question on products, lifestyle and food.

Like that delicious looking sugary cinnamon bun staring right at her soul and temping her to take a cheat day. Valerie have a better self-control. As she got herself a good fulfilling iced cappuccino with chocolate lava muffin.

Yes, Very good self-control

Danny paid for her and bought himself a beef favour infused in a veggie patty with Kale bun(okay it's impossible burger with kale bun alright?!) and a Charcoal coffee to start his day.

Now that's a very trashy-looking food that Valerie ever see, not to mention that green burger which in her eyes look like an ecto-contaminated burger or the fact that a vegetarian patty turns into a beef taste lookalike, like who does that? Impossible burger, that's who. "Now when do you start becoming a trashy hipster? Did someone come and brainwash you?"

Danny looks a bit taken back, "How Dare You? I'm not a trashy hipster that is an excuse to look pretty but a well-adjusted person with feeling and care for my body. Even if I have to spend this much money, but who care? I'm special snowflake." They both glare each other for a while, then jut break down laughing. Valerie praise him in the following order between the huff of laughs of "Who teach you that?" and "Hipster? You?" and finally "SNOWfLaKe". Now Valerie indeed suspect that Danny going to tell her something life changing, this act? Is an act of calm before telling someone that they have murder someone.

Dying down her laughter, she starts getting serious "Alright Dannie, what this about? If the moving isn't just a little sprinkle of the cake what else is there under that cream?" Danny smile start dying down too as Valerie speak, He just don't think it would be much too long. Because why prolong the arc when you can have to cake of this boring in-between.

"I… " word die down on his tongue as he can't get the right word out. Like he didn't want to move but he wants to move? It's strange thing to have a different opinion by yourself.

Danny just have this pained look and look at Valerie. Valerie just stare at the lost look of Danny just going huh.

"I don't know Valerie." Danny sign and give this defeated outlook as he brushes his dye blonde hair back as he collapses in the table. "Sometimes I wish I could be the animated character with bold enthusiasm toward one thing but I'm not. I'm just feeling so complicated. You get me?"

Valerie just deadpanned "No. I don't"

Danny glared back "Wow. Thanks for opening up to me val."

Valerie just huff and leaned into the table as she drinks her cappuccino. "If you want me to be honest, I… never think my stuff through. Like my life crashed down in front of me repeatedly in short span of time without giving me a break. Hell, I could have been like you sulking around because I know I need that time to adjust too." Danny looks down on his charcoal coffee as Valerie talks about how she went from popular to broke. Danny kind of don't want to look Valerie in the eyes while she said that because that is still partly his fault. He doesn't even think of her situation at that time because of how not close they are.

But now?

He does. And he regrets about it, but he tries to cheer himself up because Valerie wouldn't be this. Oh, look she's continuing to talk after the beat of silence. Listen you idiot.

Valerie shift around her seat. "I mean, if we're talking about being depress and having to choose. I really didn't choose? I just was so mad and angry about this sudden turn of event that I just… went with any opportunity. You would too, isn't that why you just suddenly join me in workout?" Danny stumbled his word "I… I meant yeah? I don't know what was going with my mind when I went with you? I just want something to do. Like an- " Danny and Valerie both ended with "outlet." As they both smile like they just understood jackshit.

Valerie just shift again "So is that the cake underneath that frosting?"

Danny smirked and lift his cup "Oh honey, we're probably at the slice." Then he drinks his caffeine.

Then Danny finally break the news. "I will be under a new name and change school to there after my move. It's NOT FINALIZED YET!" Danny scream at the last part because he saw Valerie changing into fighting stance while siting. Who knows you could do that?

Danny nervously laugh with his hand raise "T-that's why I wanted to talk to you. I… I don't want to make this big of decision before you know, asking you." As he rubs his neck and frown "I really don't want to leave you because this is last memory of them here. I don't want to lose it at all or you. Honest." Danny see Valerie reaction went from slightly anger to understand to… something. He can't read it actually; this is quite new look.

"So, you're here to ask me to give you permission to leave?" Valerie raise her eyebrow

Danny shrugged. "I thought you should know and help me choose. I really REALLY don't want to leave." He raises his hand toward his chest and clench on his chest. "I don't know why, but I just want to really move on? I don't know. Moving was my idea but not changing school. I thought I could just finish my schooling through online and take up a job? It's still in process. I just need a reason to stay or leave I guess."

The table was silence. Danny start chewing on his burger while Valerie eat her muffin. While eating Valerie have this thoughtful look on her face which Danny can see finally, after not having his hair fall out and cover his eyes.

They continue to eat till Valerie finish her muffin and then…

"Danny"

Danny looks up from his slump.

Valerie gave him a determine look "I know you don't have pleasant memory in school" which Danny give a huff. Valerie glare back

"Don't you think it will be better for you to change school?" Danny widened his eyes

Valerie continue "I mean, for the short period of time, I know you and even better after the whole dating thing." Valerie gave a nervous laugh which is unlikely of her so Danny laugh with her.

"I don't think you're ever happy with this town."

Danny raise his eyebrow "What make you say that?"

Valerie give a pointed look "Well, obviously Dash first of all. Then this whole ghost haunting thing in town which I know you always the first one to run. To hide? I don't know. But the way you take leadership when our parents got taken, it most certainly not hiding from the ghost with the skill you show." Valerie breath in "I know for fact that you stay here because of Sam and Tucker." A wince from Danny. "-and I know you have relative in America, who doesn't? The fact you're with Mr. Master and all is still shocking."

Danny give weak laugh and muttered "Best friends in college even before mom."

Valerie pointed with her drink "Don't you think you could just live in Hawaii for the rest of your life and not care? I mean I would do that when I'm depressed."

Huh. Danny never have that across on his mind. "So, you think I should go Hawaii and aloha away my problem?"

"What? No! if you did that without me, I'll punch you. What I mean is you have unlimited place you can go and choose to do that, but you went for California? The city who's going to have a big one soon enough? You're a junkie Danny. Don't lie to me, you love the danger until it took over you. You probably going there and wait for the earthquake to come and have a bet on your life on whether you can live or not and THEN you come back to tell me all about it." Valerie takes a breather and then "I think you should take it. For what it worth, it's better to make another you in this depressing period and when you come back, you wonder why the hell did you let Dash you put you hell."

Danny scoff "Hey, I didn't! I like running. Dash just love to chase me for whatever reason"

Valerie takes a slurp "See this is why I know you're a adrenaline junkie"

Danny looks around and rubs his hand "so, you're not mad?"

Valerie in turn give a laugh "Mad? If I'm mad at you for doing this whole self-reinvention, I'll be hypocritic. NOT THAT you should know. I mean, I never thought I would do exercise daily. The old me would just cry at the loss of nail."

Oh, Danny do know what she's talking about. The Whole Red Huntress thing. If that's her self-invention, then he going to a new school and changing style is just a scratch under that.

Danny genuinely laugh for the first time in a while feeling center of both his half's want, happily thank Valerie for the courage. "Thanks Valerie, I mean it."

"Well look who up and all shining? Did I, the violent fitness instructor, actually crack your gloom?"

"You sure did Val."

And then they enjoy their afternoon tea. Happily ever after.

* * *

Nope Nope NOpe.

Ah crap.

Why must Danny do this.

Looking at the guns of his fellow huntress, it's his ever-loving red huntress showing her gun. Literally.

"Alright ghost boy, Where the hell did you disappear off to? After that frenzy! And did you just grow your hair?"

Ah. Yes. Danny have to tell her the best news of her lifetime even though it was her who helped him. Ah very confusing. Why do I have still have the hots for her?

"Well? ANSWER ME!"

Oh yea. I have Dad's gene of loving badass women.

"Woah. woAH. WOAH. Hold up red, I'm actually doing some last minutes, round tips till I'm gone." Phantom flashes his very own pearl white. Why can't I ever stop that?

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Red huntress push her gun further up his face as her red visor moved in very specific position to let Phantom see her angry green. Maybe it's just her core making the suit again.

He always though that Red have slight ghost power with how techno did it and how it almost mirror his origin. Almost.

"I'm leaving. Moving. Gone. Just like you wanted, and this town wanted." Phantom cross his arm, bear in mind he still hunches away from the gun.

"What why?!" Red exclaimed

"W-why? Damn Red, is that you missing me? I knew it! I know you liked me in some way even if you keep following me and my majestic butt."

"What?! No! I don't miss you! I'm-I'm suspicious! It just way too convenience for you to suddenly disappear like that. How should I know you would suddenly come back again?" Red saying this is pushing her gun further and further again even after slight back off. Came back fiercely.

Phantom Float away from the gun and went to her side uncurl one arm to gestures. "Well for one, I don't think your town will like me very much. Heck I stayed after the whole mayor incident, but this is bigger than me. I lost for the very first time."

"Yea so? You always come back even if you lost." Red shift her board toward phantom, guns forgotten.

Phantom rub his neck nervously "Well, this? I can't come back. I don't know. But I just can't come back here. Something repels me now."

"I don't trust your word." Red glared at phantom

"Yea sure. But I'm just telling this now so that you can take care of this town. Because I can't for some reason" Phantom look uncomfortable. Red is for some reason not actually trigger-ready today.

"What? Do you want me to search for your reason? For repletion?" Red obviously made her very clear that she's doesn't want to do this helping thing to phantom. Pity. He would have love it.

"No. I don't think so. I guess I'm passing the responsibility to you? I can give you one last thing to ease up the burden." Phantom, being helpful as always, knowing the sleepless night he takes. It's the one thing Danny don't want her to have. Hate one half of him or not, she's helped a lot for him.

"I know why ghost come here. Well it's the Fenton ghost portal. I can shut it down."

Red clench her gun, looking very ready to raise her gun and shoot him right there but she didn't. "You mean all this couldn't have happen because of Fenton's portal?"

"Well yea, and I can close it because I just found out that I was born there."

"Born? You mean manifest" Red point with the hand that doesn't have gun.

"Tomato, toMAto, whatever. I came from there. I probably have Fenton DNA since it's their portal. I'm like their second invention, but also not. It confusing, I don't really go deep into it anyway"

"Get to the point, Phantom"

"I can close it permanently but that doesn't mean natural portal coming up once in a while" Phantom wave his arm around the sky. "If you didn't notice, Amity park Is fully coated in ectoplasm and it's a permanent thing after all it adventure to ghost zone. Natural portal is going to pop up once a full moon. But you can still send them back. I guess with whoever sending you hunting stuff, must have something to let that thermos to empty too."

"Hey!" Red exclaims

Phantom look down for a moment before a red hand is in front of his vision. He looks up to see Red looking away while giving her hand. "What is this Red?" Phantom whispered. It seems too tender.

Red huffed in a familiar Valerie way as Phantom relax when she did that. "You're leaving. It's just too soon. Too sudden again." Immediately, Phantom understand. His human half is leaving, and his ghost half is leaving too. There is no one here in Amity Park that knows both side of Valerie. Just like how no one in Jump City knows his both side like Valerie does, even if she doesn't know he's the same person.

He grabbed Red hands in a handshake. Both looking each other, till Phantom just going fudge it. _It's going to be our last night. Red Huntress and Phantom. I'm going to miss you._

_Then _Phantom start leading her away from the city to higher point. For once, there was no backlash from Red. Going up to the night sky, they fly together. Whether it was the small bump they gave each other or the little race they had. There was this finality. Where their story seems to end in this moment to give this happy ending. But no, it was just them enjoying each other company.

From the beginning of him stumbling into her life to the pariah king fights to the space fight which he almost kills her. It is where Danny realized that this side of his will always hurt her, no matter how much amend he create.

For this journey they had, this lovesick of his human half and companionship of his ghost half. And her destroyed life to almost phoenix like birth to the almost truce they have. Who would have thought it would have ended like this. A death of a family somehow in ghost sense mean that Phantom have to leave permanently and her consulting a former lover in a couple month.

Therefore, Valerie never want to put her thought in her action. Because it brings her conflict. She followed her anger to do this ghost hunting business. She followed whatever during the ghost invasion to make the truce.

She did thought things through on one action and that was with Danny Fenton. But that also blow through with her new suit. And then She must make a choice. Ghost hunting or Danny Fenton. She probably chose wrong because ghost hunting will always bring her trouble even if the promise of leaving her current. Just like how it did with Danny. His family is gone. And Valerie must continue to do ghost hunting. Who else is left?

No one.

But right now. She just wants a moment to not let another wave of what life have for her and just rest. Even if it is with the ghost who brought her trouble, pain, anger, _truce_.

She just wants to enjoy her time in flight.

.

.

.

.

"Can you stop holding my hand?"

"Oh sorry!"

* * *

**Whelp. It was supposed to be finish last month.**

**oops.**

**Here the delayed update and I have finally get 5K words in a chapter.**

**This flow is going to a tiny wave.**

**anyway suggestion for school time is always up.**

**But I'll dribble some of it anyway.**


	4. Drying up

**I just realize dribble means a story of 50 words not of this scale.**

**Then I will just do whatever.**

* * *

You would think that having a rich guardian will set you for life, right?

Wrong.

Danny got a shabby looking apartment in between downtown and middle-class neighborhood.

He wondered why Vlad won't even help with getting a decent house or apartment. Something about how Danny wanted to work his way up than getting a rich life without even lifting a finger.

That was old Danny way of thinking.

Now, he regrets it.

Danny want a better-looking place than whatever he got because he is a new man. Changed even.

He deserves it. After all the hard work he put, He better be getting pay.

"Then again, getting some place in rich part of town would bring too much attention." And Danny don't want it.

It's his new chance of life. It's what he would want it.

But not everything would bend to his way.

"Well better start cleaning it."

Danny start cleaning this shabby apartment. It was nice to have some furniture, even if it is too old nowadays.

Dusting every inches of this apartment make him wonder how his parent even afforded the two-story house. He never questions it. It would be nice to at least get a decent house. Big enough to fill a family. (Or fitting to fill a portal for his castle)

Which bring another confusing part, why did he even get a castle in ghost zone? He's not old enough to be that dramatic or ancient enough. He would probably get a copy of his house, just like how Sidney have old Casper high.

He doesn't think Sidney is powerful enough to have that big of building. Then again, he did beat him in his own lair with his body.

It just sorts of weird.

To have a castle

Out of nowhere.

_(But I want it. It's nice to have all of that to myself)_

Pretty sure, he doesn't even know what is up with his ghost half. Starting to act up out of nowhere too. It just happened during the month where he's all gloom and doom.

Speaking of which, Do Danny even want to try wearing that goth look?

_(Maybe… I don't like being soggy and dreadful. Let go a different way)_

Danny probably do it gradually. Now? He just wants his current look. All nice and clean up, with a different hairstyle. Probably in the future.

Then he could bend in seamlessly to his new school.

_(Do you really want that? Just to be confined again. No. No. Listen to meeeeee. Let go out there and fly around, just like how we did.)_

No. Danny is not listening.

_(I care for you)_

Strange thing about obsession. They are like addiction. It was something simple, you think you wholeheartedly believe in. It will fade away soon enough. But there is side effect. It will bring up the memory of the time you are high and in bliss. Reminding you how much it's so nice to go back to again. And again. Then you will have addiction because you're just remind of how nice and simple it used to be.

It will never be the same.

That's why Danny is trying to forget and move pass it. He already scratches it when he moves to Jump city. He is not going to trip down the rabbit hole.

"I… I need food." Looking at the fridge for half minute, Danny resolve on getting food.

He thinks it's stupid to focus on something so mundane as groceries. But then he would go back to brooding again if he wasn't careful. Already he misses Valerie. Valerie did somehow distract him from whatever he is spiraling down to his thoughts.

Addiction is a relapsing disorder by compulsive seeking. Is what would Jazz say if she was here.

Develop other interests- is what someone would tell to curd the urges.

Danny is and trying to do. He might have to get used to being call Dannie.

It sounds the same.

But

Oh, so different

He needs some veggies. Danny grab a couple of green leaf and some carrots in his already filling basket. Danny did want to try out cooking, it is an interest. That one baby step.

He smiles like an addict that have been clean for 2 years. It is not a good look for Danny but for Danny case, having a ghost half is always so (So Addictive)

How long has it been since he started caring his human half?

Always was ghost half hoggin all the priority. From the day he was born till the accident. He always believes in his power. Always believe in good. Was he wrong? Or was he just growing up.

'I'm just 15 years old' Danny thought. He can't have these dreading thoughts dragging him. It's nice to finally control that leakage of his.

Not intruding any aspect of his life, like right now.

"Maybe I'll try making soup tonight" as he grabs a couple chicken meat in his bucket and pay for it. Leaving the supermarket, he never thought of being domesticated. Never has he ever start doing things of his own, other than fighting day and night for unappreciated work. Dragging his grades down, it was always hero work.

Mad of his own foolish way of thinking hero work is nice, he starts walking faster. 'What about me?' Danny thought. 'I never asked to be a hero, I just thought it was cool to do so. Look what that lead me to.' _(bitter end with certain future not in set) _Ah. his ghost side is leaking again. Come Dannie you can just shove that little ball of your back in the deepest corner when suddenly Danny came face to face to a possible mugging. Actual mugging.

He did say he won't be hero-ing again.

This would be his baby step.

Danny turn away from the sight and walked away. 'Why can't I move?' Danny desperately trying to will his way out of this situation. He just needs to go make a turn. That's it. His legs are moving again. The corner seems so far away from his reach, but it is manageable. He got away.

Poor lady, Danny hoped that whatever locals call the police.

Just like that goth looking boy over there is doing. Calling the police.

Another day is passing by without a hitch.

He won't ever be doing all those hero-ing.

* * *

Again, is Danny being tested here?

This is the third mugging happening this week. And Danny just so happen to be witnessing it again.

There's that goth boy again.

Danny might as well get information from him. Turning to the stranger, Danny greet him. "Hello there, I just move here... with a roommate. And is mugging a regular thing around here?" The goth boy looks at him with same bored look calling the police. He perks a little when he recognizes Danny "Oh yea, you're that new bleach-blonde hair dude. Yea this is a regular thing. helps with my darker look of life as I have ascended from this plane of existence" Danny felt weird about the random quote from the goth but shrugged off. He did used to have a goth friend before.

"So, this is just a regular Tuesday then?" Danny asks

"Yup" Goth boy popping at the end. It seems the call has finally connected to the emergence center as the goth start explaining the situation with a voice of tired customer service tone.

Feeling the situation being resolve, Danny went back home.

And so, Danny for the first time of his fabulous life, question his decision on whether settling down on jump city is a good idea. Whenever he goes out, 99% of his time ends up with him witnessing mugging situation. It was like the trouble follows him, but he knows his luck isn't that bad.

The more he ends with the situation; the more dread Danny feel.

It almost tugged him. Almost.

The goth boy, however, was more than delighted to see him. At least, they were suffering together. It almost like bonding. Danny once told his thoughts to the goth boy and the latter just shivers. Goth boy rather be not bond with Danny. Rude.

Looking around, Danny saw that most people doesn't even flinch at the sight but continue to do their daily routine. It almost like they are used to this. If Danny must guess from their lack of stuff on them, they must have already prepared about the mugging.

_"Another again?"_

_"Ugh. Their fault for bringing so much stuff"_

_"what a show-off. This should be a second nature to them"_

_"Someone is already calling 911. Poor dude."_

What a vague reminder of how amity park used to be, Danny thought. It should unnerve him.

**It doesn't.**

Shuffling around, Danny asked toward the goth boy "So how many times does this happen in Jump City?" afraid of the answer. It's like another recantation of amity park but it's not ghosts at all. But actual thugs.

The goth boy shrugs, still calling the police with same amount of indifference "Weekly? It would be around 4 times a day. So average about 56 times per week." Scratching his chin and narrowing his eyes, he continues "It happens so many times, it become a norm."

Danny taken back at the numbers that came out of goth boy. It almost as serious as his own previously ghost-infected town.

(_Well Well Home Sweet Home hehehe) _

His eye briefly turns green, but it didn't catch attention due to his sunglasses.

Frowning, Danny just hated some of his tendency to find another version of what he used to have. It's likes he's attracted to it. "This City have a serious problem. Whatever happen to Law enforcement around here?" Question Danny, slicking some of his bleach blond back. "And I know you call them every time you see it happen but… Is the city that poor to handle this?"

Goth boy turn his dark eyes toward Danny. With all the grace of how people ask the weather, Goth informs Danny that "Nah man, this city has enough greens to clean the world but they such poor responds to this." Pointing to his mascara and showing his own eye bag," Police can deal with mugging 24/7 everyday that they can't even focus on the main shit around here. They are the most sleep deprived people."

Remembering his own sleepless night of hunting, Danny push for more information.

(_memories. I don't miss it_)

"Really? Like what?"

The goth boy looks away like he just got slap but. With hesitation, he slowly responds "the overabundant of gang flooding here is enough to full stop on investigation of any kind."

Looking tired, Goth boy seem to age a little more "Have you ever wonder what happen to the gang that was chase away from city that have actual alien protecting? Like a superhero? They all go to somewhere that doesn't have it."

Danny quiet. He never thought of that. He just thought they all disappear or that they were all captured.

Rubbing his scar on his hand, Danny know it isn't like that. Nothing can be contained forever.

It will come back.

Spell broken when Danny hears the goth boy ending his call. The goth boy putting his phone in his pocket, look back at Danny with all the subtly a goth can have. "Jump City isn't a good place to settle noob"

Danny of course, surprise at the sudden change of subject and the fact that the goth boy seems to know he's new. Goth boy roll his eyes as if insulted from that, retort "Yea, I know you're new. Kind of why I'm OK with telling you this shit."

Moving his hand toward beach and park while he talks, "Beside the wonderful beach and park, they have shit tons of dirt's to shovel out." At that he clenches his hand.

"Will there be someone to stop these?" a bit quiet but came out of Danny mouth like a burst of burps after holding for so long. It's inevitable. Just like coming to Jump City. His core is re-living again from the sudden knowledge.

The goth boy huffs a laugh "good luck on that. The Police barely stop the mugging." Closing his eyes, "What alien will fall from sky and save this disappointing city? Not batman for sure. He got his hands full with his."

Walking away, goth leaves with a one last warning "I just finish the call. You better leave before a big fight happens between the law and filth. Don't need to stain your white clothes."

Now, Danny is there alone. He left before something come out of him like an egg bursting.

.

.

.

.

"Ah Shit. It's like repeating this whole thing again. _Fuck no_."

* * *

**short chapter**

** but **

**here we go.**


	5. It's dried

**Whatever.**

* * *

Scratching his newly bandaged right hand, Danny was proud to sit through hours of being stab in his hand with each stroke opening a new line of the scar. It was a beautiful art that Spence created with how weird his request was.

He wanted a clock but also wanted that spooky aesthetic. Giving the idea left and right during his conversation with Spence in his phone, and finally, Spence creates the first draft of how it looks in the paper.

It was very cartoonish in its simple design at first.

When Spence gets to work, magic happens. Design suddenly has detail and everything. The first outline was done. Further work will have to wait until Danny recovers his hand unless he uses his left hand very well.

Feeling a bit excited about the next trip, Danny walks with a bounce.

Speaking of bounce, Danny realized after the conversation with the gothic boy that he has already told the goth boy that he was new and felt very stupid. Standing right in his apartment as he goes over and over with that conversation in his head.

"Ugh, I can't believe I forgot I told him already. Why am I such an idiot sometimes?" Danny exclaimed in the past.

But the awkward slide away into his mind as he kept looking at his bandaged hand. Forget social awkwardness when you have a wicked tattoo coming soon in his hand.

Oh, if you heard this white trash boy giggling with a bandaged hand, you would think he's crazy.

Hand in his face as he can't stop looking forward to it, he stumbles everywhere in the street. Poor stranger thinking this boy lost a screw in his head as he bumps into them.

Danny could reach into the new fashion look he's going to have.

Wearing Rocker jacket with stylishly ripped pants and a tattooed hand completing the look. Probably dying his hair in blue and getting new highlights.

In record time, he reached his apartment.

"Ah, what's for lunch? Leftover? Leftover!" Taking his old dinner soup and mixing it with rice. He brings it to his living room and settling in the aged sofa, turn his Tv on and watch while eating.

_ Next time, I'll make a salad with chicken on it. They're easy to make. _Thought Danny as he goes through the channel.

Day changes into the night as he passes the times with mindless entertainment. Foods finished, and with nothing to do, he kept watching till late night where he finally went to bed.

"Huh," Danny yawned. "I never had a piece of quiet with myself before" with sleepyhead, Danny slowly drifting to sleep.

"It's quite nice" with that Danny is dead asleep. Filling his head with dreams and slowly quiet days in the new city.

_(Now Let's zoom out)_

_(I want to see the city)_

Bathing in green glow, another green being came out of Danny. Forming a body with dark clothing, it looks back and smiles.

_(Oh, look there's another me sleeping. Sleep well, I will get to the things you don't want)_

Looking around, they thought it was humble of itself that he chooses here rather than whatever original plan he got.

Opening his closet, they look for that one certain item, certain clothing that will complete their look.

(_well, wouldn't you know it? He kept that coat.) _Taking that coat and putting on them is a very decent size white tailcoat with two tail coming out at the back end. It's only ridiculous because of the black fur around the collar and the wrist. That's why both of him love it. It's ridiculous.

Greenlight filled the room as they gave one last glance and widening grin toward their sleeping self.

_(We will have so much fun once you agree.)_

* * *

"It must be stress"

Danny claim as he has been getting tired even with his full night sleep. In the mirror, Danny can see new eyebags that will be formed later in the future. It doesn't make sense. Danny has stopped using his power since the night Vlad came for him in the station. If he's being honest, He has a little too much energy to get through his days.

"I shouldn't dwell on this." And indeed, he shouldn't. Danny got school coming up in the next few days. He has been punctual for the first time in his life and getting his school supplies with extra stuff he needed. It was getting well in the past few days.

Now, he got a cosmetic problem to deal with. Danny will not tolerate this new eyebags coming up and put some eye cream. "I have to look good and have a good impression. My skin is clear, I got a new style and my wonderful hair. I can do this new school kid thing with flying color" He breathed in "I have an excuse to have my gloves on and I got new clothes." Breathing in again "I got this."

Giving himself time to settle the talk in him, he then scrunches up and says, "I have to stop talking myself like this."

A few moments afterward… "Damn It!" nervous energy rise again within Danny as he shuttles around the apartment. 'Why am I so nervous about this?' Thought Danny. 'I can't deal with this right now. I have to… I have to… Park! Park is good!' Grabbing his nice new pissed-off red bird hoodie and rushing out to the door for 'Park! Nice grass smell and birds!'

As Danny arrived in the park near the school, he slowed down and breathe in the fresh air. He put on his hoodie and readjusted his bag and continue to his way to school.

Now that's fast way to calm down his nerves.

That and his ghost core is not acting up anymore. Which is unusual.

Finally, these useless filter end and we get to Danny's first impression of his classmate. There wasn't any notable thing in his classmate. There is that weird tired out hoodie guy with ponytail, that weird glaring kid in all black (not the goth boy), uninterested bushy hair girl, a group of douchebag-looking-trio. Other than that, not much thing is going on in this 19-student classroom.

"-finally, we have an even numbered classroom! You know that means! Perfect 4 groups or 5 groups for the next project!"

Oh, maybe Danny should have listened to the teacher talking.

"So, go ahead and introduce yourself!"

Now that magical word came out, all the interested party just went dull. They really don't give much attention to their surroundings, don't they? Probably why this city so crime-ridden!

"Sup ya'all, name's Dannie Miller but call me Danny and no don't ask me about the actor. I have no idea who he is. Came from Illinois, not Chicago, just some random town. Transferred here because I think the beach looks great and I need a tan."

With that last sentence, Danny is disappointed that he didn't make reaction out of his teach.

"All right then, go ahead sit near the back. Maybe you can cheer that gloomy pup."

The teach point to the glaring kid, and he glared even harder. Damn this kid have serious glaring problem.

"Yo Lecturer, how many times did I say I don't like you calling me names!" Oh, his issues are with the teach's nicknames then.

Danny took the seat next to him, offer him a handshake. "Sup, new mate. We're probably stuck with each other. It's a first to have assigned seat."

The glaring kid give a look at Danny and his offered hand. He drooped his eyes and take Danny's hand "Hey to you seatmate, Thomas William here. Most call me mint cuz of my band's weird naming." Danny laughed a bit "A band? What role are you? Drummer?" Mint waved his hand "Nah, that goes to my best bro. I'm the one of the guitarists, I sing sometimes."

"So… why mint?"

Mint grumbles and grunted "Cuz our band name is cola explosion and I'm not taking the diet coke as the name."

Danny tries to stifled his laughter "That's….. A very a good name. heh"

"The best" was his sarcasm reply.

"So today's lesson be the water channel and their important creation!" As the teacher start to his lesson, Mint just went unconscious on his desk. 'Guess He's out for the day.' Amused. Danny try to listen to his first ever lesson.

So far, Danny count this a win! No shudder in his introduction or being outright rejected. This class is pretty cool. Never thought He would be learning about aqueducts and Archimedes screw. Weird lessons but by far looks to be easiest.

* * *

One thing about Jump High, they sure don't let student get the basic education. They included what looks to be college stuff, probably Casper High isn't the best in their elective. They got some extreme math with probability, English for basic academic writing, some basic culture subject and liberal studies as mandatory subject. Only one subject on each day is missing except for Wednesday, that was for elective. Minimum requirement to graduate is have at least 1 elective, C+ for all subjects and 1 extra club activity.

Remembering his classmates in culture study have all sort of activity clothing or accessory in their self. This must be the reason, Danny thought.

"Huh, that's a lot of things I can join. How can they afford this?" Danny took note of the vast amount of choices for elective and club activity. This Jump city, sure took their education seriously. They don't focus much on the jock side, even if they have their own football team.

Speaking of football teams and jocks.

"WOOHOO did you seen my catch on the field? I can say if I can put more angle and effort into it! And throw you for a change!"

They don't seem too much like Dash's groupies. Even if Danny can admit that Dash's group must have some strategy that they absorbed on drills, their group are too much of a meathead.

This group doesn't have all muscle. They have a nerd type too!

"Yeah, maybe if you could listen for once on my recommendation, you wouldn't lose to me!"

Ok, maybe the nerd one is a bit like Dash. How come he wear a glass to a field.

"So, football. Not my thing" Danny crossed football from his list of choices.

"Huh. Cheerleading is also available too? Oh, one for mascot. Audition this week? No thank you" crossing that too.

"Hiking? That's a bit hard. I don't see any mountain here" crossed again.

"Science club? That's up my speed. Let's put it a maybe." Remembering his last science club being just for DND. And Danny have no idea how to play it but they also host astronaut's rocket building and that was fun.

"Ok, I think I got most of these down. I got physic AP and biology as my elective. I'm probably going for science club which is on Monday and Tuesday. That gives me more free time on other weekdays" Great scheduling Danny.

Now his school life is almost done. Danny still thinking on the club activity because he can change it whenever for this week and he's not sure of their club being reliable. Having these many activities in a list, Danny wonder if the school can support all the club activity without one being a flake and waste of his time.

Ringggg

Saved by the bell, and he's going home. What an uneventful day! _(Maybe Danny should work on his friending technique)_

Spoke too soon and Danny will get hit in the face with it.

'Ugh.' Groaning in his thoughts. He thought he was lucky that he was out of the school before his core act up again. _(I'm not~)_

Sometimes, Danny wonder what happen in that fire. -_He doesn't remember. He should- There was something impor-_

Nothing came up to his mind at all.

In fact, he doesn't remember why he wanted to go to Jump City at all. Wasn't its Vlad suggestion? No. He just suggest school changing and doesn't want Danny to be a high school dropout. Maybe it's his core _(I didn't)_

At least, he's far away. Away from whatever haunts him. _(from what?)_

His building is appearing in his view. Looks like he's close to his home. _(Not yet home.)_

Danny got to his apartment safe for once. He was getting in the mugging situation and calling for help a lot. At least, Danny can trust the goth boy on that, he seems to do this much longer than him.

Combing his bleached hair slick back after taking his hoodie out. Danny took out his homework. Yes, Homework on his first day! Arriving in the mid semester can do that to you. And He have a lot to catch up.

His shitty grade got transferred to Jump High and now, He want at least a B on his subjects. Or a B+ is good.

He got down and worked on till dinner time. He got half of them done. _(You're not that dense.)_

By the time he got 90% done, his eyes drooped down to sleep

And then went green.

A wicked smile came to his face.

_(Oh yes.)_

Ladies and gentlemen meet the plot device.

_(Gonna die for a bit.)_

His ring came out in blinding lights and separated to go up and down his body.

His shirt changed to something heavier with black buttons.

His plant went dark, only for both side to flash white.

One side got 2 rings far apart only for the middle part on the other side be filled in with a ring.

His sneaker became dark boots with 3 white straps and white lining in collar and soles parts.

His grey gloves went dark as night. His sleeves went white and heavy, befitted with dark fur cuff.

His round neck shirt went dark and reach for his throat, stopping slightly below his chin. Covered by fur collar of the heavy white set.

And for the favorite confusing part of everyone. His bleached hair turns platinum white. No longer slick back and letting the wild bang free.

Glowing green eyes.

And wider smile

_(The coat stayed~ It's mine now.)_

Dimming his glowing eyes.

**He** look around.

_(Isn't it Nice?)_

Phasing out of not home. He went invisible

_(Let's get simple and straight.)_

What should He do?

_(I didn't go to that part)_

Loosening his control.

He free fall from the height he gained when searching.

Going to more rundown part of city.

He wanted to see all the building.

He wanted to see all the things in this city.

He never gets it. But maybe 6 months is enough before…

He giggled

He wanted to find the tick.

The tick that bring them.

It wasn't so easy for them to come all at once.

They are needed. He needed them so that they can get rid of it.

Finish it.

They couldn't do it. It was doomed from the start of that.

Too much _changes._

Other one.

The second almost did it but too late too little.

Now repeated again.

And this one is it.

He can feel it.

There.

The tick he couldn't find the first time.

The second kill it.

There you are.

_(You're not going away)_

The tick got startled as always.

The pest was bothering him, why not throw him away?

Giggling, the pest was fun to scared away.

_(Hello there.)_

"What the fuck are you?!"

Tick squeaked.

In position! In position! He laid flat in the air, crossing his hands, hung his head on his hand, give a winning lazy smile with eye contact.

_(Hehheheehe, aren't you very protective?) _

Tick stiffed at that.

Tick started to get into position to hit him away. Oh, what a laugh.

"What the fuck?!"

Tick's punch went through his face.

That's rude.

Tick started to uppercut and he passed through it till he got wrist in sight and hold it.

_(You're making me boring)_

Narrowing his eyes, He's not letting this one go.

_(Wanna get rid of this city? This filthy city with overflowing waste?)_

"No!" Now the tick is panicking. Tick doesn't want to destroy the city.

Good.

First one did.

_(Then do you want someone else clean it? You can't do much. You're not real.)_

Tick is trying to remove the hold of his wrist.

With every second, tick panic even more.

He start smiling wide.

_(Go ahead! Scream! Scream for help! No one can hear you here. You doom yourself by being here-)_

Kicked in the face, Tick perform front flipped kick to his attacker's face and start to sprint away from his attacker. The boy, changing Tick to a boy, switched every corner so he can't be tracked. Jumped wall to wall to get to the other side of the fences. Huffing after getting to a back corner. Laying on the wall, the boy starts to panic on the situation that just happen.

"What the hell was that? Some kind of demon? I don't? I don't have this! If that thing been here, why now? What is with this city?! I just- I just want to…"

"How did he know that I want to get rid of this city? I just wanted to live here but that gang just- So frustrating!" Now he's pacing around.

"Ever since that! I can't be anything! Everything is just nothing! I don't feel no more! What will it takes?!"

Crouching down on the wall and closing his eyes out of frustration. "UGH! I just wish that some stupid hero team just come here!"

_(Well. Now, our goal is the same.)_

Opening his eyes in shock, and he sees the deadly green eyes.

Something cold grabbed him and now he's high up the sky. He's going to die.

_(Why so scare?)_

That Thing is holding him. That thing is going to make him the next bloody pancake. The mugger didn't move so much. He's going to die.

It smiled

And dropped him.

His voice can't even come up at this moment. All he can look is the thing in the sky. Glowing like the gate of heaven and they're dropping him to hell.

Oh no. It's going to ram me down from this height.

_(How was the flight?)_

It holds him again. Dear god, He's not going to let go of this thing ever.

_(Good. I have something to discuss.)_

Confused, the boy.

_(This filthy city needs a cleaning but I'm not going to do that. So, I heard you wished some kind of heroic team to this city. What can I say? That filthy genie isn't here. I want to have some fun making one.)_

"Are you INSANE?! No idiots going to look at this city and go this place need a hero. How about YOU? HUH?! You can be the hero. I'm good with anything at all!" the boy gripped harder

_(Now, that's where you're wrong. I'm not supposed to protect this territory. I'm making it a vacation home. I need some employer employed here and I'm not employing them.)_

"You think I have cash? I don't! I have no single property here. I'm lucky to have these clothes! Ee!"

The boy shut his mouth once the thing started to look angry.

_(Maybe you don't realized. I'm on hold. I found out that I'm not supposed to be the one. So maybe this will help you listen.)_

The boy's grip started to grasp at nothing.

He kept phasing through.

_(Now listen VERY carefully. I expect a yes. If not, well you would be a pretty coloring.)_

He releases his grip and now the tick is flying downward with him

_(Wouldn't you know it? That some kind of hero team should be here but got delay? Forever even?_

_ But how about you and I make enough noise for certain boys to come? The girls will be here anyway. With the flow._

_ In fact! If those boys don't come, that girl in chain is going to die! She's an important glue. How about it? Let's team up? _

_By that I meant you showing those rats and I will be the flashlight? Now I need a clear answer. Yes or no?)_

The tick choked in all the air he swallow but "ye- ye- -es. I'm- y- h-"

_(Oh, what was that? Please more clearly. The floor is getting quite close.)_

The boy-tick couldn't say it no matter how much he try.

He's going to die unless he agrees to this but- but- why can't he. He tries to nod but froze up.

Now He's worry. He can't go back again.

_(UGH! You're so useless.)_

He turns invisible and the answer he long waited came. "YES! PLEASE!"

_Of course, something is holding him up._

_(…good…)_

He carried the boy before the ground meet him.

The boy can feel the ground by the scraping of his nose on the ground. He's being lifted up by the thing. He's safe! He's not going to die.

Now, the thing finally brings him to ground. Oh sweet, ground. Wobbly, his legs turn jelly and collapse on to the ground. The boy gasp for air and breath out a whole out.

_(Let see. Say your name.)_

The boy doesn't at all, he lay there in the roof of this building. The thing went up to his face and whatever it sees, it's green glow went dark. Is that a good thing?

_(Heh, a second grade.)_

The boy flinches at that remark but didn't retort back. He might have been stupid to do that in front of a potential murderer. The thing raised their hand toward the boy as if offering.

_(Now that's out of the way. Let's begin our work?)_

Weary but still took their hand, the boy wonder what is going to happen with him. "I-If that's all i-it about, don't mind me asking but _what are you_?" Stumbling his words, asked a question.

Hmm.

The thing never wondered on that.

Where He came from.

Doesn't matter.

It's a new beginning

_(Let say, I'm like you?)_

Tilled his head and letting his glowing hair cover one of his eyes

_(Like a second grade? But I can go back.)_

The boy starts to back away from it. As much as he could on the ground.

_(Let's use a typical name for that? Call me Zero.)_

"Is that your actual name?"

Zero Laughed at that.

_(Now why would I tell you my real name? You never introduce yourself)_

Irritated, the boy huffed "Well, you seem to know your thing. I don't need to introduce. I'm just a nobody"

_(A nobody? That was fighting the rats? You just want the same. A humble beginning. Now, enough talk. We're going to make this city loud.) _

With that Zero smile and the boy unsure of his new unwilling partnership.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How do I get down from here?"

_(Want me throw you off this building? Heh.)_

_"NO"_

* * *

**The end of this ****chapter**

**Take the name with grain of salt.**

**Who said that naming is easy?**

**Not Me.**


End file.
